Simply Irresistible
by Dark Hideki
Summary: Chapter Four Up! (FINALLY!) GotenVegeta yaoi! Goten and Vegeta are having relationship problems with Bra and Bulma, what will result? And what will happen when Bulma plans an unexpected party? Please rr!
1. Prologue

Title: Starry Nights  
  
Disclaimer: Um.. um.. umm… I don't own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does.  
  
Author: Dark Hideki (DH)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
A/N: Hey all! DH here! This is my first ever yaoi fic, so go easy on me please! If you have a problem w/ male/male relationships then you might want to turn back now. Please, if you're going to flame then at least be a little nice about it, this is my first EVER attempt.  
  
Well for all you people still interested… on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful starry night. Bra cuddled closer to her new boyfriend, Goten on the swinging bench, out on the porch.  
  
Tilting her head slightly to look at him she said softly, "I'm so happy I have you, Goten."  
  
Goten smiled, "And I'm so happy I have you, Bra." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
  
They both looked up into the sky, "Isn't it wonderful? The stars I mean," Bra questioned.  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
  
  
Little did they know, someone was watching them from the window afar.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said, coming up behind him and putting her arms around his naked chest, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Hmph!" He quickly turned away from the window causing Bulma to pull away, "Nothing, Woman."  
  
Bulma glared, "What's your problem?"  
  
"What do you mean what's my problem? This is how I always am."  
  
"No, not always. You're different somehow . . . . What's bothering you?" she said, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Woman," he crawled into the bed, "Just go to sleep, you're starting to become delusional. You need the rest."  
  
Bulma scowled at the comment, "That's it Vegeta! You can go sleep on the couch!"  
  
"What!? Why!?" He was outraged.  
  
"How can you ask, why? Calling me delusional . . . ." She sighed in dissatisfaction.  
  
"Fine! I'll leave! I'm sick of you anyway!" He got up from the bed and stormed out of the room.  
  
Bulma sighed. She hadn't actually expected him to leave and what he said hurt her. She loved him and for him to say something like that was quite painful. She pushed it aside and pretended that he didn't mean it, well she at least hoped he didn't.  
  
  
  
Goten looked down at the peaceful Bra, she was asleep.  
  
'She's so beautiful when she sleeps,' Goten thought as he mindlessly brushed a stray hair from her face. He kissed her forehead lightly and then lifted her into his arms as he got off the bench, walking into the house holding her sleeping form.  
  
  
  
Vegeta, arms crossed, on the couch stared blankly at the wall. He sat upright and would glance from time to time to watch Goten and Bra out the porch window. When he noticed Goten get off the bench he tensioned up a bit and started to become a little uneasy when he walked into the house with her. It angered Vegeta that she was dating one of Kakarrot's brats. He only wanted the best for his little princess, but Goten was what she wanted. After many nights of arguments with her he finally aloud her to date him, although, with much regret. He still couldn't help but feel that the fact that he wanted the best for his daughter was the only reason he didn't approve of their dating.  
  
Goten noticed Vegeta there on the couch glaring at him. Goten just simply shot him a quick smile before proceeding to carry Bra up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta felt himself melt at the sight of his smile. He started to get this weird floppy feeling in his stomach. He quickly turned back and looked at the wall. He gulped, 'That was nothing, nothing!' he thought nervously. He slowly laid down on the couch, trying to get his head in a comfortable position on the pillow. He fidgeted around, trying to make himself sufficient. It was no use, he couldn't. He threw the pillow at the wall in pure anger and just rested his head on the cushion. He sighed, 'It was . . . nothing . . . .'  
  
He heard Goten come back down from upstairs and pause for a second at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't dare turn around, in fear of getting that . . . feeling. He then heard Goten continue walking and then the door open and then close. Vegeta sighed in relief. He tried to push what he had just felt into the back of his mind and he soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And that would be the first chapter to Starry Nights! I hope you guys liked it! Obviously Vegeta is already realizing he has feelings for Goten, but will he ever admit it? And will Goten ever feel the same way? Well, of course, but that's for later! ^_~ So please review! At least one good review would make my day! Thanks to all who read, even if you don't review! Ja!  
  
Holy Flying Squirrels! ~ DH 


	2. Chapter One Realizations

Simply Irresistible - Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: Um.. um.. umm. I don't own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does.  
  
Author: Dark Hideki (DH)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
A/N: Hey all! DH here! This is my first ever yaoi fic, so go easy on me please! If you have a problem w/ male/male relationships then you might want to turn back now. Please, if you're going to flame then at least be a little nice about it, this is my first EVER attempt.  
  
Well for all you people still interested. on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta awoke the next morning still feeling kind of drowsy, but he wanted to get out of the house and train before anyone else woke up and got the chance to pester him. He rubbed his eyes and then stretched out his arms while yawning. He got off the couch and proceeded up the stairs and into his and Bulma's room, making sure to be very quite as not to wake her.  
  
He went into the closet and got out his normal training clothes and quickly slipped into them. He then quietly exited the room and headed down the stairs. He walked outside to his gravity chamber and set it to 450. His training began.  
  
It was now 11:00 at the Son household. Goten sat on his bed, bored out of his mind.  
  
"What to do, what to do," he said to himself. "Maybe I should ask Bra if she wants to go out for lunch, it's a nice day out. Yeah! That's what I'll do."  
  
He quickly picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" said a groggy voice.  
  
"Hey Trunks! It's Goten."  
  
"Oh, hi Goten. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing just bored. Did you just get up?"  
  
"Well . . . actually . . . I was sleeping."  
  
"Oh, sorry I woke you. Is Bra there?"  
  
"Yeah, just a second." Trunks covered the speaker of the phone, "BRA!!!"  
  
"Hello?" a feminine voice spoke into the speaker. Trunks, hearing that she was now on, hung up the phone.  
  
"Hey sweetie! It's Goten."  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 'Oh'? Don't you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Not after what you did."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't act as if you don't know. Marron told me all about it."  
  
"All about what?"  
  
"Err . . . all about what!? You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't."  
  
"Fine, I'll refresh your memory. Last night, after you left, you went over to Marron's house and took advantage of her!"  
  
"What!? I went straight home after I left! I swear!"  
  
"Whatever, Goten. Marron wouldn't lie to me; she's my friend! We're over, Goten!"  
  
He could now hear her crying and he felt like he wanted to cry himself, "Bra . . . I . . ."  
  
"Just shut up, Goten! I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
Goten heard the phone slam onto the receiver and then a long dial tone. He slowly hung up his phone. He felt like he was going to break out into tears, and he wanted to. Then a rush of anger ran through his body. He needed to call Marron and find what this was all about. He picked up the phone again and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?" A monotone voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, 18. Is Marron there?"  
  
"Yeah, just a sec." 18 handed the phone to her daughter who was standing next to her.  
  
"Hello?" Marron spoke sweetly.  
  
"What's this all about? You telling Bra I did 'stuff' to you!" Goten said angrily.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said innocently. She could tell it was Goten.  
  
"Don't fuck with me, Marron! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Why did you say that to Bra?" Goten was getting annoyed.  
  
"Fine, you got me! I said it because I don't want you and Bra to go out. I knew she'd believe her friend over her boyfriend."  
  
"What? But why don't you want us to go out?"  
  
"Because . . ." Marron said nervously, "Because I like Bra."  
  
"What!? Are you serious!?"  
  
Marron sighed, "Yeah . . . I'm sorry, Goten."  
  
"You know, I really liked her. I wish you hadn't done that."  
  
He could hear Marron start crying, "You don't know how hard it is . . . to like someone . . . when you know they'll never feel the same way."  
  
Goten started feeling bad for her, "Well I guess there's no chance for mine and her relationship to be fixed up now. I still don't think what you did what right, but I know Bra needs some comforting. So, best of luck to you." Goten couldn't believe what he was saying, but he thought that maybe it was the best thing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goten, but thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it, well bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Goten slowly hung up the phone. He let out a big sigh. He was still quite bored.  
  
It was 1:00 and Vegeta was getting hungry. He decided to take a lunch break.  
  
He wiped the sweat from his face and headed into the house. He could hear sobs coming from the kitchen and decided to go see what it was. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was Bra.  
  
Bra, hearing him come in, looked up from the table. She put her head back into her hands and continued her cries.  
  
"Bra . . . why are you crying?"  
  
"Me and Goten broke up."  
  
"Really?" Vegeta questioned, a smirk placing his face, "And why is that?"  
  
"Be-Because he ch-cheated on me." She broke out into even noisier sobs.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. He had never thought Goten to be the cheating type. Just then the phone rang.  
  
Seeing that it didn't look like Bra was going to get it, he picked it up, "What?" he said with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Um . . . Hi Vegeta," Goten said nervously, "Is uh . . . Trunks there?"  
  
"Who do you think you are, cheating on my Bra?"  
  
Goten was getting real angry with all this cheating shit because he didn't, "Vegeta, why don't you get your facts straight before you go accusing people of things."  
  
"I have them perfectly straight. You cheated on Bra!"  
  
"Actually Vegeta, if you want to know the truth, I didn't cheat on Bra. Marron told her I did because she liked her and wanted us to break up, but Bra didn't even believe me when I told her I didn't do anything. She believed Marron over me. Got it?"  
  
Vegeta was shocked at the way Goten was talking to him. He actually kind of liked it. 'What!? What am I thinking!? Liked it!?' He was about to say something in reply to Goten, but then Goten cut in -  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. Don't be surprised if your daughter becomes a lesbian!"  
  
Vegeta was furious. His Bra? A lesbian? He cringed at the thought, "How dare you talk to me like that!"  
  
"Well guess what? I just did. Can I talk to Trunks now that we have this all cleared up?"  
  
"This is hardly cleared up, but I do believe you that you didn't cheat. You don't seem like the type to be unfaithful."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You seem like too much of a goody goody person, just like your father." Vegeta smirked.  
  
That comment made Goten angry. He loved his father, but he was just sick of being compared to him. He had been compared to him his whole life. "Aw . . . Goten, you're the spitting image of your father!" "You eat just like him!" All those things, they annoyed him so much. He constantly tried to prove to everyone that that wasn't how he was, but no matter how hard he tried they just seemed to think that he was more and more like him. Goten was just plain fed up with it, "Shut up! I'm not like my father! I'm so sick of everyone saying that! I'm not like him!"  
  
And then it hit Vegeta. Goten wasn't like his father. As a matter a fact, Goku and Goten were two completely different people. There it was, that feeling again. Vegeta put his hand on his stomach.  
  
Trunks walked into the kitchen and Vegeta shoved the phone at him, "Huh? Who is it?" Trunks asked, looking at his father.  
  
His dad didn't answer he just turned away and walked out of the house.  
  
Trunks shrugged and put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hi Trunks."  
  
"Hey Goten! Want to do something? I'm bored."  
  
"Yeah, so am I."  
  
Bra got up from the table. She was mad at the fact that no one seemed to notice her crying her eyes out so she decided to go upstairs.  
  
Trunks watched her as she got up and noticed that her face look extremely red and wet, but he shrugged that off too, "So . . . what ya wanna do?"  
  
"Hell, anything."  
  
"Okay. Want to come over here? I got this new video game yesterday!"  
  
"Sure! I'll be right over!"  
  
To think, Goten and Trunks still acted as though they were 7 and 8 years old.  
  
Vegeta was back out in the gravity chamber. Why did he get those weird feelings about Goten? What did they mean? 'I couldn't possibly have feelings for him, could I? No! There is just no way I'm attracted to a male! Just no way! I mean sure on Planet Vegeta there were lots of male/male relationships, but I myself would never be attracted to one, right?' Vegeta just put the thought into the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about it, all it did was confuse him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oooo! Vegeta's starting to have more feelings, more realization. What will happen when Goten comes over? O.o I guess we'll just have to wait and see!! A special thanks to all who reviewed!! I really appreciate them. It makes me happy to know that people actually liked my stuff. This couple was a first on ff.net, so that's why I decided to use it. Although, I more fond of Goku and Vegeta as a couple. *Shrugs* I still think Goten and Vegeta look cute together. Well . . . until my next posting . . . ja!  
  
Holy Flying Squirrels! ~ DH  
  
P.S. Oh, and now I shall take the time to talk to my reviewers:  
  
Light Hidekae - Thanks for the compliment on my fic my Yuri writing friend! ^_~  
  
Celestia - Thanks a bunch! ^_^  
  
SRJ - Thanks! ^_^ Here's the continue of it! Hee hee.  
  
Rylyn - Thankies!! ^_^  
  
Kewis - Yep, it prolly will be a lemon (just gotta figure out how ta do it, lol.) Hope all goes well for you making you're account! Oh yeah, and thanks!! ^_^  
  
And that's all. If there's anyone who reviewed after I wrote this I'm sorry I didn't write a message to you. I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter though ^_^ Ja!! 


	3. Chapter Two Unknown Feelings

Simply Irresistible - Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Um.. um.. umm. I don't own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does.  
  
Author: Dark Hideki (DH)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
A/N: Hey all! DH here! This is my first ever yaoi fic, so go easy on me please! If you have a problem w/ male/male relationships then you might want to turn back now. Please, if you're going to flame then at least give a GOOD reason, this is my first EVER attempt.  
  
Well for all you people still interested. on with the fic!  
  
P.S. Someone wanted me to clear this up for them. Goten is in his later teen years, let's say about 19. which would make Trunks 20. Don't worry, my mind isn't so messed up that I would make the kid 7 or 8 - now that would be WRONG! So anyways. we're talkin' the GT timeline here, and no, Vegeta doesn't have the mustache *shudders* I HATE that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten could feel the force of the wind on his face as he flew to Capsule Corporation, expecting to have a good time playing videogames with his best friend, Trunks. It had been awhile since they hung out like that, at least a year. Plus, Goten needed something to get his mind off of him and Bra breaking up.  
  
He lowered his body towards the ground as he reached Capsule Corp., his shoes tapping lightly on the ground as he landed. He rushed into the house, excited that he was finally going to see his friend again. He quickly turned a corner to go to the stairs but was thrown backwards onto the ground when he hit something. He slowly looked up to see Vegeta glaring at him. Goten blushed slightly while grinning and placing his hand behind his head.  
  
"Sorry about that, Vegeta," he said as his rose from the ground.  
  
Vegeta grunted and continued around the corner, going outside to train Goten assumed.  
  
Goten just shrugged it off while heading for the stairs. He paced up them slowly, not wanting to accidentally run into someone again, namely Vegeta. Although he knew Vegeta wasn't going to be traveling down the stairs since he had just since passed him, he was still cautious about it. He entered Trunks' room with a big grin on face as he noticed Trunks sitting there on the couch playing with his videogame, clearly sucked into it. He walked over to the couch and plopped down beside him and it was then that Trunks noticed him.  
  
"Oh, hey, Goten! When did you get here?" He smiled widely.  
  
"Just a second ago."  
  
"Cool, so you wanna try out the game? It can have two players."  
  
"Alright," he said, while getting up and grabbing a controller for himself.  
  
"Okay, so here's how you play it." Trunks went on explaining the complex rules of the game to Goten. They continued to play for nearly half the day, Trunks winning some and Goten winning some. (A/N: I not going to make up some random game title and describe how you play it because that's not the point of this story, so if you want to know what game they're playing I can't help you because I, myself, don't know.)  
  
Trunks jumped up from the couch in excitement, "100th win!! In your face, Goten!!" He pointed at him laughing.  
  
Goten crossed his arms, "You cheater! You own the game so of course you can play it better!"  
  
Trunks stopped laughing and scratched his head, "Yeah, I guess you have a point, but I still beat you!!!"  
  
"Shut it, Trunks!"  
  
"Hey, don't get an attitude about it, you did pretty good for only your first time playin'. 5 wins." Trunks couldn't help but burst out laughing again, "Ha! You loser!!"  
  
Goten frowned, but quickly grinned, "Yeah. I guess I did do pretty bad."  
  
"Heh. yeah, terrible."  
  
Goten frowned again, "Kami, Trunks! You don't have to rub it in!!"  
  
"Sorry, buddy. So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Eh. I'm not sure."  
  
"I have an idea! How about we go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds good."  
  
"Okay, cool," Trunks said as a sly smile graced his lips.  
  
Goten opened the window of Trunks' room and hopped out hovering outside. He looked over to see Trunks kind of dazed, as if in deep thought. "Um. Trunks? You coming?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, "Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry!" He grinned sheepishly, also proceeding out the window and hovering.  
  
"You okay Trunks? You're acting a little strange."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm fine." 'And so are you.' Trunks thought as he eyed Goten's hovering form, making sure to take in every curve of perfection packed tightly under his skin-tight shirt. Trunks couldn't help but lick his lips, 'Oh. you have no idea how much I want you right now, Goten.'  
  
Goten noticed Trunks eyeing him and couldn't help but become a little uneasy under Trunks' stare. "Uh. um. Tr-Trunks? L-Let's get going now. shall we?"  
  
Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He needed Goten. He had wanted him for years now, and it was beginning not only to show, but also get to a point where he could no longer control the urges he had. "Oh we're not going anywhere." Trunks spoke through half-lidded eyes as he slowly hovered closer to Goten.  
  
Goten gulped, not quite sure of what was going to happen next. "Tr-Trunks, what are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see," he said as he came even closer. Their noses were almost touching.  
  
Goten could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. He didn't know what to do, he felt crowded, and he didn't know where to go.  
  
Vegeta, who was training in the gravity chamber almost directly below where Trunks and Goten were hovering, sensed Goten's ki rising in a feeling of uneasiness. He looked out the window of the chamber to see Goten and Trunks face to face, almost touching.  
  
Goten backed away slightly, but that only caused Trunks to move even closer.  
  
Vegeta watched wide-eyed as his son kissed Goten flat on the lips. When Goten tried to pull away Trunks quickly grabbed his arms pulling him closer. Vegeta could feel the anger building up inside of him, what the anger was for he didn't know. All he knew was that at that moment he wanted to kill his son, the reason still unsure to him.  
  
Trunks moaned, obviously enjoying it. Although, it wasn't the same for Goten. He didn't like what was taking place at all. The fact that he was kissing another male wasn't it though, he just didn't want this, or at least not from Trunks. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew he didn't want Trunks. He struggled to break away. Trunks took this the wrong way, thinking that Goten wanted to play around. Trunks rubbed his erection upon Goten's, but his eyes shot open when he realized that Goten wasn't aroused at all.  
  
Trunks quickly broke away, a look of confusion on his face. "D-Don't you want me, Goten? Don't you want this?"  
  
Goten slowly shook his head no and looked away.  
  
Vegeta smirked. 'So the little brat didn't take my son's offer? Well I'll just have to give him one he can't refuse.' Vegeta realized now what he had felt, it was jealousy, and maybe he wouldn't admit what he felt to anyone else, but he at least had the courage now to admit it to himself.  
  
"You don't like me, Goten?"  
  
"No. That's not it. I do like you, just not in the way you like me."  
  
A look of regret and disappointment came across Trunks' features, "Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry, Trunks. Can't we at least be friends though? I would hate for us to be anything less."  
  
"Yeah, and don't apologize. I should be the one who's sorry. Sorry that I made a move so stupid."  
  
"Don't apologize, Trunks. You didn't know, I guess I sent off the wrong signals or something."  
  
"Okay. You're not leaving now, are you?"  
  
"Not unless you want me to."  
  
"No, you can stay. Do you want to go get something to eat inside? I don't really feel like going out anymore."  
  
"Sure, if that's what you want."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They both went back in through the window. Vegeta walked away from the one he had been staring out of. He was still smirking, 'You'll be mine soon enough, Goten.. Soon enough.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to get that out all and I'm also sorry it's so short, but that was the only good ending I could come up with for the chapter and I wanted to be able to post this as soon as possible for you guys! I hope you like it!  
  
The world has withered, but I'm still here. DH!  
  
*^*Reviewer's Corner*^*  
  
Light Hidekae - Lol! You SHOULD write a sequel to the Marron/Bra! XD  
  
Midnight Lily - Here's some more, and thank ya! ^_^  
  
Angel of Darkness - Yeah, Goten and Vegeta are a weird couple, but that's why I did it! XD Thanks! ^_^  
  
Kawatake Mitzuki - Yep! A lesbian! XD  
  
SRJ - Thanks again!! ^_^  
  
Kitten - Yeah, I didn't see any of these on ff.net, so I decided to do one. Thankies!! =D  
  
Trunks Goddess - No prob! You have a good fic going for ya! Keep it up, and thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Cyzay - Thanks a million! ^_^  
  
Caith - Thank you, and I cleared up the Goten age thingy, okay? Hee hee! ^_^  
  
Gojin - Sorry I took so long. please forgive me! And thanks! ^_^  
  
That's all! Until next time. bye and hope you enjoyed!!  
  
OUT! XP 


	4. Chapter Three Rejection

OKAY! Before I begin this, I just have to say that I am SOOOO sorry to everyone that actually enjoys and reads this story! I haven't updated in at least a year, so my sincerest apologies! I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews I've been getting! It means a lot to someone who doesn't always think that highly of their writing skills. I actually started this chapter about a year ago, so you might find that my writing style could be a little different about halfway through the chapter. If this happens, I'm sorry! Hopefully it won't be too different, and if it is then let's hope its better. Thanks again to all who read! Much MUCH love, DH!  
  
Simple Irresistible - Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Um.. um.. umm. I don't own Dragonball Z, Akira Toriyama does.  
  
Author: Dark Hideki (DH)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
A/N: Hey all! DH here! This is my first ever yaoi fic, so go easy on me please! If you have a problem w/ male/male relationships then you might want to turn back now. Please, if you're going to flame then at least give a GOOD reason, this is my first EVER attempt.  
  
Well for all you people still interested. on with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Goten seated himself in the kitchen as Trunks went browsing around the cupboards for something to eat.  
  
His search was broken when Bulma came running through the door with a bag of groceries.  
  
Trunks looked at his grinning mother wide-eyed, "What are all those for?"  
  
The grin stayed on Bulma's face as she walked into the kitchen and set the grocery bags on the table, "Well. there's a last minute change in plans. I was talking to Chi Chi on the phone earlier today and we decided it would be great to have a party! So I called all our old friends up and invited them. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Uh. well." -  
  
Goten cut in, "When is the party?"  
  
"Tonight!" Bulma said excitedly.  
  
Both Trunks and Goten gulped.  
  
"Well it starts in 2 hours, so you boys better go get ready and do whatever it is you have to do."  
  
Trunks ran out of the kitchen and rushed up the stairs.  
  
Goten sat for a few seconds to regain himself and then followed Trunks' method and ran out of the kitchen as well. Although, he didn't make it too far until his was thrown back onto the ground. He slowly lifted his head up to see a furious Vegeta.  
  
"That's the second time today, boy!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
Goten slowly got up, "I-I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again, I promise."  
  
"It better not happen again, or you'll find you won't be getting up from the fall next time."  
  
Goten gulped. Vegeta smirked, pleased that he had frightened him a little, and walked away.  
  
Goten sighed in relief and walked the rest of the way up the stairs into Trunks' room. Goten jumped up when Trunks jumped out of the closet in a navy blue suit.  
  
Trunks looked down at his suit and frowned, "I look that bad, huh?"  
  
Goten regained his posture, "No, you just startled me, that's all."  
  
"Oh, so I should wear the suit? Or do you think that's over doing it?" Trunks lifted his gaze from the suit to Goten.  
  
"Well. yeah, that might be over doing it. Just dress casual."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"You can borrow something if you want, Goten. Unless you rather stay in that," Trunks offered.  
  
Goten looked over his outfit. The tight shirt, the jeans, the sneakers. he then looked back at Trunks, "Maybe I will change."  
  
"Okay! How about these?" Trunks pulled yet another tight shirt out from the closet and some jeans that were a little tighter than the ones Goten were wearing.  
  
"Um. how about I pick it? Would that be okay?" Goten had something a little less revealing in mind.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Trunks motioned for Goten to go into the closet and check it out himself.  
  
"Thanks." Goten ventured into the closet, shutting the door behind him, and helping himself to anything he could find.  
  
About ten minutes later Goten finally came out of the closet. He wore a lose, red shirt and some baggy khakis, "How's this?" He questioned Trunks.  
  
"Well. it's not quite what I had in mind, but it's okay I guess."  
  
Goten grinned. That was just the reaction he had hoped for, "Okay, I'll wear this then."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, let me go change then. I'm still in this suit." Trunks walked into the closet, not bothering to close it, and changed into the outfit he had offered Goten earlier.  
  
Goten was turned away from the closet, not wanting to look in because he knew that was what Trunks wanted him to do.  
  
When Trunks came out he did a full spin around for Goten, "What do ya think?"  
  
"It's fine." Goten said, trying to avoid Trunks' gaze, "What do ya say we go wait for the guests downstairs?" Goten didn't wait for Trunks to answer before he exited the room and went downstairs to the living room to wait.  
  
(A/N: This is where I stopped about a year ago.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
When Goten saw Bra come down the stairs he nearly fainted. The party had long since started and many people were there, but Goten had just been sitting on the couch that's in front of the stairway. He had been in a daze for most of the evening, just thinking. Seeing Bra broke his concentration. She was wearing this short, tight skirt that defined her thighs nicely. Had it been any other girl, you probably would have looked at her with disgust, but with Bra it was just beauty. Goten couldn't take his eyes of her, and he was wanting her back more than ever right then. He almost had to bight his lip from letting out a sound of his yearning.  
  
The moment Bra noticed Goten her face reddened and she almost darted back up the steps, but she simply looked away and kept walking. Goten couldn't handle it, he needed her back, and he needed to let her know the truth. He got up from the couch and stepped in front of her. Bra tried to avoid it by first edging to one side, but Goten moved himself to block her off that way, too. She edged again in the other direction, but Goten followed her movement and blocked her off, this time gripping her shoulders. She continued to look down.  
  
"Bra," Goten pleaded, "please. We need to talk. There's something you have to understand."  
  
Bra remained silent, Goten still gripping gently to her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't, nor would I ever cheat on you. You can even ask Marron."  
  
Bra hesitated for a minute, but then spoke, "I've already talked to Marron, Goten. I know you didn't do anything. I'm sorry for accusing you."  
  
Goten sighed in relief, "Oh! Wow, that makes me feel better. Well, there's still more I have to say-."  
  
"There's nothing else to say, can you let me go please?" Bra cut in.  
  
"What? Wait, no but there is. Bra, I still like you. I like you so much. Can't we give things a try again?"  
  
"No, Goten. No we can't. We're done." She finally lifted her head up to look at him.  
  
Now looking her in the eyes, he could see her sadness, but he could also see that she meant what she said. He still asked, "But why?"  
  
"Well, Goten. Seeing that you did talk to Marron, you know how she feels, and you know why she did what she did." Bra got a stern look on her face, "It made me realize that I-."  
  
But Goten didn't let her finish, he leaned in and her kissed her. He pulled her in closer, trying to add passion to the kiss. She did not pull back. Surprisingly she kissed him back. After a few seconds, he pulled back, "Did you feel that? Could Marron ever make you feel that way? Bra, I need you."  
  
Bra shook her head at him, "Goten, I felt nothing. Marron could and has made me feel more than anyone else has ever made me feel. I'm sorry. I hope you can understand." With that she gently removed his hands from her shoulders, kissed him on the cheek, and walked away.  
  
Goten held back his tears he felt pulling at his eyes. Not knowing where else to go, he retreated upstairs where he though no one else would be.  
  
Vegeta had stood, watching from a distance, as his daughter rejected Goten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- A/N: Alright everyone! There's your update. I'll try to write a lot more often, now. Let's hope I don't make you all wait a year this time! ^^;; Sorry again, for that.  
  
So, Goten needs a little healing. You think Vegeta will be the one to do the comforting? Who knows! Find out my next update.  
  
Any suggestions? Just leave a review. I'm open to anything!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
Your Biggest Fan, DH 


End file.
